


I miss you

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), post 4.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: A letter.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> To be read after Your Ala Mhigo.

> _Dear Rhun,_
> 
> _I hope the moogles found you well. I miss you so much._
> 
> _I wonder a lot what you're doing, and where you are. But there's been a lot to concentrate on here, and I am happy that I can help in any way at all. I don't think anyone expected me to wish to be more involved really, they seem quite eager to send me away on further adventures. Next up we're headed to Doma again, so, for a little while we'll be on different continents again._
> 
> _Lyse (I think you know of her, Hext) has stepped up and taken charge of the rebuilding effort. She left the Scions to do it and i think she's becoming a great leader. I'm going to help her as much as I can._
> 
> _You were right, it is beautiful here. We've been trying to get the salt business up and running again, and during an exploration of the tunnels in the Lochs we ended up finding your old king's treasure! It was quite an adventure, Alphinaud especially ended up drenched in dust, and T'oast couldn't stop laughing. But you'll be glad to hear all those riches are now going to be used to rebuild._
> 
> _People have started returning too. Especially when Raubahn decided to come home. So that treasure will be needed to get these people homes as soon as possible. I've even met some people who told them it was an Ala Mhigan red mage that helped them begin their journey. You're working hard too._
> 
> _I really wish I could do more, but I think one primal accident was enough. I'm not sure you heard? But Lyse in her dedication to welcome each and everyone of Gyr Abania's people also welcomed some tempered Ananta. And they managed to summon Lakshmi in the throne room! It was quite a scare, actually._
> 
> _I do realise it's selfish of me, but I can't wait for things to settle down. For people to be happy here again. Because I want to be. I want to be happy here and I want you here with me._
> 
> _I mean, I'm still an adventurer, and I still want to be one. I am excited to revisit our friends over in the Far East. They're in a very similar position as Ala Mhigo, and they came all the way here to help us. But just like here, they have a good leader too. T'oast especially thinks so._
> 
> _I think Ala Mhigo will be fine. So please, please, come home soon._
> 
> _Love,_  
>  _Your G'yozah_


End file.
